(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an educational game for children and adults that can be played as a card game with playing cards, on a video screen attached to a computer, TV, and portable, handheld electronic devices such as a smart phone, and other game formats, with one or more players, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a matching word and image game that provides for enhanced learning of a new word or descriptor and matching the word with the same word in a different language and prior to matching the two word's images.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of educational games for learning a language and other subjects using a card deck, a board game, a video game, a computer game, for matching like words or descriptors with an image of the words. When playing these types of games, it has been found a player or players prioritize memorizing and matching images rather than learning the word that best describes its image. Also, in playing these types of games, there is no value added reward for prioritizing the word over the word's image. Thus, learning the word and its corresponding image is lost.
As an example, a prior art language game for learning Spanish words might have one playing card with the word “Cat” and with an image of a cat. A matching card would have the word “Gato” with an image of the same cat. Still the problem remains. There is no incentive to learn the word “Gato” over merely matching it with the image of the cat.
The subject invention provides for enhanced learning of a new word in a different language and providing a reward for prioritizing the learning of the new word prior to associating it with the word's image.